The exemplary embodiment relates to corrosion inhibitors based on organic salts of glyceride-cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride adducts and to methods of inhibiting corrosion using these corrosion inhibitors.
Corrosion inhibitors (sometimes called rust preventatives) are widely used for inhibiting atmospheric corrosion of bare metal on finished or freshly-milled metallic articles. Corrosion inhibitors in current use are often derived from petroleum waxes. These waxes are becoming scarce due to operational changes in many petroleum refineries. Petroleum-derived waxes are also considered non-renewable since they take millions of years to form. One class of corrosion inhibitors includes high-molecular weight petroleum waxes that have been partially oxidized in the presence of various metal catalysts to produce a mixture of waxy or oily organic acids. The salts of these organic acids exhibit affinity for metal surfaces, forming a hydrophobic barrier that inhibits corrosion.
It would be desirable if corrosion inhibitors that perform as well as petroleum-derived corrosion inhibitors could be derived from renewable resources, such as animal or vegetable matter.